Blurred Lines
by GMR516
Summary: Frisk has escaped from the Underground with her friends. All is well. Or is it? Frisk's going to find that Chara doesn't simply... go away, because they left the Underground. Oh no, far from it. -TEMP DESCRIPTION- WILL UPDATE LATER. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

'Ello. Welcome to my newest story. C; This one has a bit more planning, so it'll go in the direction I want. In this story, _FRISK WILL BE A GIRL._ If I accidentally put "they" or "them" or some other a-gender pronoun, bear with me. Also, I'm assuming Frisk is around 13-ish in this story, but is a little small for their age. Thanks, and enjoy.

PS: I will use zero's to seperate lines n' stuff, because doesn't like special characters.

0000000

 **Chapter 1: And It Was Going So Well.**

Sans eye glowed, as he glared with all the intensity in the world. He raised his hand slowly… and brought the plate of spaghetti over to the couch from the kitchen. Frisk was bundled up in a blanket next to him, smiling as she watched Sans stare at the pasta. Papyrus watched Sans eagerly from the kitchen.

Frisk and Papyrus both watched as Sans took a small bite of the pasta. His mouth opened as he inserted the food(?) to be consumed. Frisk could barely keep a straight face as she watched Sans' unwavering gaze. Chewing, and swallowing, Sans stroked his imaginary goatee thoughtfully. Papyrus couldn't take it anymore.

"SANS! WHAT DO YOU THINK?" He waited with baited breath.

Sans turned his head ever so slightly to focus his eyes onto Papyrus' face. His seriousness dropped in an instant and his face took on his usual grin. His hand formed into a thumbs up and he winked.

"It's great, bro." Frisk couldn't contain her laughter anymore, and her straight face faltered as she giggled. "You're really improving." Papyrus' face sagged with relief and he straightened up. "WELL OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAKES EXCELLENT PASTA, NO MATTER WHAT KIND!"

Papyrus was getting pretty good at cooking, Frisk had to admit. When she'd first come to Snowdin in the underground, Papyrus had barely been able to cook anything edible. However, with constant cooking lessons from both Toriel, (which improved his cooking greatly) and Undyne, (which actually worsened it) he was slowly getting better. Frisk had to remind herself that they weren't in the undergound anymore daily. It just felt surreal, finally escaping the underground. After they'd made it to the surface, Frisk had gone to live with Toriel. It'd been one year now, and things were marvelous. Mettaton was off somewhere doing his thing, Alphys was a top scientist at a big research center, or so Sans told her, and the brothers? Well, Papyrus cooked and trained with Undyne a ton. Sans? He pretty much hung around random places being lazy and sleeping, or was at the house. Sans was really Frisk's favorite person to talk to. He was funny, and comforting. Many a night when Frisk was plagued with nightmares, she'd hop over to the brother's house. Sans would be there, awake, almost like he knew she would come. Covering her with a blanket and giving her a cup of warm milk, chocolate, or water, he'd sit next to her with his hand around her, listening as she told him in tears what she'd dreamed about. It was safe to tell him, even though most of the dreams revolved around the genocide runs, since Sans already knew. And he sure wasn't going to tell anyone. Or so she hoped. He never had before, anyway. As the year had gone by, she'd also gotten taller. Frisk couldn't remember the last time she'd actually seen progress on her height, so she was pretty excited about that. She was now a few inches taller than Sans, which made her proud, and Sans annoyed.

"You there, kid?" Sans said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Wuh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry." Frisk apologized. Sometimes she got caught up in her thoughts.

"Yeah, so, we gonna finish this episode or what?" Sans folded his arms, gesturing toward the paused TV screen with his elbow.

"Yeah, let's do it, Sans." Frisk replied, snuggling in beside him with her favorite of the brother's blankets curled around her like a cocoon. The episode resumed, as Sans settled against Frisk as well. She never figured out how he could do that. Something with his magic to start the episode without using the remote. Or maybe he just pushed the button on the remote with his magic? Whatever.

Frisk felt her eyelids becoming heavier as the episode wore on. It was already 11:30. As her eyelids drooped even more, Frisk felt a rare emotion wash over her. Contentedness.

Life was good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay, I've been pretty busy with stuffz.**

 **Ch. 2: Whoopsie daisy.**

She dreamed. Shadowy figures and laughs haunted her. She saw… a flower? It had red eyes. Then it morphed into a goat, which melted again into a flower. Frisk rain for her life. Darkness enveloped her. She didn't know how long she fled for. but it felt like years. Then, some whispers came out of the darkness. Almost against her will, Frisk strained to hear them. "Listen…" said an odd voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "We could do it, you know. Together. We could destroy this world." Her eyes widened in terror. She didn't know what the voice was talking about, but it sounded horrifying.

"No…" She sobbed, covering her ears with her hands. The voice continued to speak, as Frisk desperately tried to drown the words out. A sudden vibration made her pause. Slowly removing her hands, she heard a voice that was distorted beyond normal human vocal ranges. "That's a wonderful idea!" The voice spoke happily. Suddenly, Frisk felt pressure on her shoulder, whipping around, Frisk…

Sat up in bed, staring into the round, white eyes of a certain skeleton.

"Mornin'." He said lazily. Noticing how wide her eyes were and how sweaty she was, he spoke up concernedly, "Hey, you alright there kid?"

"N-never better." Frisk stuttered, shaking as the last remnants of the dream faded away.

"You sure? Need some puns to cheer you up?" Sans asked cheerily.

"Heh, n-no thanks." She shakily responded, putting more confidence into her voice. "Really, I'm fine."

Sans eyed her for a moment. "OK then. Anyway, it's noon already. I came up to wake you up so you didn't miss lunch."

"Thanks," Frisk replied, dream almost entirely forgotten. "I'll be downstairs in a moment. Give me a second to get dressed."

"Aight." Sans said, getting up and walking to the door. Giving her one last look over his shoulder, he closed the door quietly.

Frisk sighed. She didn't know what that was about, but those dreams had started to become common. She could never remember exactly what they were about, but they always had her wake up in a cold sweat. Not wanting to keep the brothers waiting for her, she got out of bed and began to dress.

"See you later, Frisk." Sans happily waved her off as Frisk skipped home happily, enjoying the cool breeze and the sun shining down. The trees created a path of shade with few breaks on her walk home. The monsters had been allowed to build in a quite deserted area to establish their town. As such, there weren't many other humans around. Or monsters on this path, for that matter. Finally arriving home, Frisk opened the door to Toriel's home. It always had the delicious smell of a freshly baked something.

Today it was cherry pie. Frisk felt her mouth watering at the mere thought. All of a sudden, her stomach growled loudly. _Oh, right._ Frisk thought. _I haven't had anything to eat since last night._ Reflexively attempting to stick her hands into her hoodie pockets and go wandering into the kitchen to find exactly what this delicious smell was coming from, Frisk was shocked to realize that she'd left her hoodie at Sans'.

"Shoot." Frisk said quietly. Sans always let her borrow one of his signature blue hoodies, even going so far as to label it her own. She always wore it, except for when Toriel insisted that she take it off and wash it. Sans was pleased.

Ah, well. She'd simply get it tomorrow. No biggy.

The sound of soft footsteps coming down the stairs snapped Frisk out of her thoughts. Dashing into the kitchen, Frisk found the most amazing looking cherry pie to ever exist. Quickly grabbing a knife, she grabbed the entire plate. Sprinting into the dining room, Frisk cut an enormous slice and began consuming it at an alarming rate.

"Frisk? Is that you? What are those sounds?!" Toriel came around the corner, and gazed at the sight that greeted her.

Frisk was shoving fistfuls of her pie into her face, trying not to look guilty while cherries were smeared all along her mouth. Frisk looked at her with a guilty expression as she put another half a slice into her mouth. "Mm thshorry." Frisk mumbled.

"You don't look sorry at all, my child." Toriel said sternly, but collapsed into giggles.

Frisk merely shrugged as she chomped another piece.

"It seems like you only come around here to eat anymore." Toriel said, still laughing.

Frisk paused at that. It was… kinda true. Lately most of her time had been spent at the brother's house. They were the closest thing Frisk had to friends after all. Toriel was like her… mom. No, better than that. She didn't know what Toriel was, but she was amazing. It was just that Sans and Papyrus were more like friends to her. Ugh. Noticing Toriel staring at her, perhaps waiting for acknowledgement of some sort, Frisk gave another ambiguous shrug that conveyed absolutely nothing.

"One could almost say I'm being irresponsible." Toriel proclaimed, sitting down at the table. "What kind of mom am I being if I don't even know when you're gone?" She said softly. Frisk gulped her mouthful and stared at Toriel. This was new. Toriel didn't often get emotional. "Speaking of parents, I've been meaning to speak of this ever since we escaped from the underground." Frisk looked at her, confused.

"My child," Toriel continued softly, looking directly into Frisk's eyes. "Where are your parents? Your real parents?"

 **Phew. That was a lot. I've been having a little bit of a writer's block recently, so I'm sorry I didn't update this. It is now though. Lemme know what you think. Fanks.**


End file.
